


Smile

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken





	

She knows she shouldn't keep going into his place of work and mulling over the records. She doesn't have any money in her pockets; just some fluff, a screwed up tissue and a button that pinged from her jeans a few days ago.

I mean what was she thinking? She doesn't have the slightest chance with him. She is fat! Not plump, curvy or cuddly. She is fat! So fat that it offends people's in the street. It offends them so much they shout profanities at her. People know she's a huge waste of space before they even speak to her. She knows this and she still gravitates towards the most popular boy in school. 

She shuffles around Town Records at least twice a week trying to catch a glimpse of him and hear what he has to say about the new releases. It isn't just because of his pretty face and mouth watering body though, there is something about him that makes her feel calm. There is something about him that makes her want to touch herself every night before she goes to sleep. It's his smile. 

When he smiles his whole face smiles. His eyes crease, the apple of his cheeks lift and one side of his mouth turns up. She particularly likes that one side of his mouth turns up; it seems flirty and it makes her feel all giddy. It makes her feel hopeful and happy. But she realises that's why he's the most fancied lad at college. He puts all the girls under a spell with his hypnotic smile.

"So handsome!"

"Yer wha'?"

Rae snapped out of her daze. She was holding a copy of Parklife in the air and Finn Fit-Nelson was looking at her like he was waiting for an answer. "Erm, sorry, what?" She exclaims.

He smirks, his beautiful face lifted up; even both sides of his closed mouth. "It's just, erm, you just kinda wondered up to us and. Well, and you said 'handsome'". His smile faltered and he looked down and started picking at his nails.

"Err". Rae can see that she's embarrassed the shit out of the poor lad. Of course he doesn't want the school heffer drooling at him like he will be her last meal. She has to think fast. "Erm, yeah sorry." She lifted the Blur album toward him, her face burned from the shame of what just happened. "I just went over a bit, thinking about Damon Albarn. A girl can always dream can't she?" She attempted to joke.

Rae was mortified by her actions. She'd ruined her place of sanctuary and wouldn't be able to go back there ever again. The tears of humiliation threatened to sting her eyes as she rushed to place the cd back where she found it.

He followed behind her. "Don't you want to buy that then"? He questioned looking perplexed and a little upset.

"Oh, erm." Rae's face burned even hotter (if that was possible). She already had that album and risked making even more of a twat of herself. "Oh, erm, I can't afford it today." A stray tear leaked onto her cheek so she turned on her heel and ran from the shop shouting sorry as she left.

She ran straight home, she hadn't run since she was forced to take part in school sports day the year before last. And there she was sprinting so fast it felt like her lungs could explode from her chest. When she arrived home panting she headed straight for her room, she didn't go to the sweet cupboard, she didn't even feel hungry anymore, she just felt empty and tired. She knew this would result in further bullying and humiliation.

Rae avoided college for a few days until her mum decided enough was enough and confiscated her house key and dropped her off at the college front gates. She had no choice, she had nowhere else to go and no friends to skive off with. She scurried round the outskirts of the building and made it to her class with no jeers or threats. She realised by the end of the week that nobody knew what she did; she hadn't received any further attention than the usual dirty looks and calls of Jabba that she always received. She thought about Finn, and how gorgeous and kind he was, he hadn't told anyone, she was right about him and that made her feel happy, but then instantly sad. Sad that she'd made such an idiot of herself that she had to shop in 'Our Price' and sad that she hadn't seen his lovely smile in over a week.

As she headed home her feet took her towards Town Records the way they always would as a Friday treat. She arrived outside the shop and instantly regretted it. Finn arrived on his scooter at the exact same time and she froze on the spot. She didn't have a clue what to do next. She hadn't planned on going there and would have probably just looked at him through the window for few seconds and left, but now she had to do something.

Finn removed his crash helmet and scowled at her as he walked towards the shop. He obviously hadn't recovered from their embarrassing exchange the week before. He looked her in the eye as he made it to the doorway. "Didn't they have what you were after in Our Price"? He sneered like he was annoyed that she'd been in another record shop, like she'd been cheating on Town Records. How did he even know she'd been there?

"I'm, I'm, err, I'm sorry." She blurted as he walked past her. "I'm sorry I embarrassed yer. I knew I couldn't shop here again after. Well yer know. After I....."

"What after you came in here and rubbed my nose in the fact that you fancy Damon? And then run off?" Finn looked a combination of angry and upset. "I were elated when you spoke to us, that I'd finally get a chance to speak to yer. But you were making fun of us made it clear that you'd never like us like the way I like you." Finn hung his head and looked down at his boots. 

Rae's jaw gaped open with surprise. "Are you saying that you liked me saying you're handsome?" She babbled. "Cause I was and I saw how embarrassed that made yer, so I had ta back track. I mean who wants a fat, ugly, nobody fantasising about em'?" A tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek, but she continued to rant. "I knew I couldn't come back here after that, that I was doomed to shop in fucking Our Price forever. But it's crap in there..... you're not there!"

Rae's lifted her head slightly to gauge how disgusted Finn looked but was surprised to see instead was that beautiful smile that she had missed all week. He looked sincere and confident as he lifted his hand to cup her face and wipe the tear from her cheek with his thumb. "How could you think that about your self? He questioned. "You're beautiful, funny and smart and all I ever think about." He held her hand to his chest when she looked like she didn't believe him. "It's true! why else would I be following you into bloody Our Price? He laughed and she sniggered too. "Any way I'm late for me shift, do Yer wanna come inside and help me work me shift?" He questioned and held his hand out to her smiling. “We can go out after?”

She nodded in response. “Yer, know I think that smile of yours could get me to do anything." Her cheeks warmed at her own confession.

His eyes widened and darkened as he bit down on his lip and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "That's very interesting information Miss Earl.” He chuckled, and licked his lips as he let his eyes roam down her body and back up to her eye. He smiled broadly again. “I don't know what I should ask for first! Anything you say?" He laughed.

"How about we start with a kiss?" She bopped him on the nose and plonked her lips onto his soft cheek making him chuckle.

"Is that it?" He pouted.

"She followed him into the shop, laughing as she tapped him lightly on the bottom. "Will have to see how much staff discount you can get me first.

.....


End file.
